


穿緣 - 第八章

by S_taeng



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 1





	穿緣 - 第八章

整理了衣服和心情的两人随后去了偏厅，与裴老爷、裴夫人一起用膳。用膳后，两人便带着小艾琳启程回孙府。回到孙府后，正是月亮当照之时。待到孙承完沐浴完后，回到房内时，才发现今夜房内的氛围与平日甚为相异。红烛燃着, 纱帘悬着，房内环绕着股股檀香味，余香袅袅。半掩纱帘后，能看见裴珠泫若隐若现的靠在那。

纱帘后的裴珠泫正在看书，不过却褪去了外衣，满头青丝尽数倾泻而下。孙承完拉开纱帘，低声在裴珠泫耳边说：“什么书那么好看，大晚上了还看。”裴珠泫随手便将书本放置在一旁，双手抓住孙承完的外衣：“杂书而已，夫君，我为你宽衣吧。”孙承完立马抓住裴珠泫的手，裴珠泫一脸疑惑的看着孙承完。孙承完内心纠结着，她还没有和裴珠泫坦白，裴珠泫并不知道她的真实身份是女子，如果今夜和裴珠泫发生关系，她定会察觉她的身份的，这样子她一定会恨死她的，但是转念一想，如果今夜拒绝裴珠泫，也一定会让她起疑，而且拒绝裴珠泫，也定会让她误会她是介意她不是处子，让她觉得她之前所有的言语都是谎言。孙承完越想越害怕，越想越纠结，额头不自觉地渗出了许多汗水。裴珠泫举起手帕为孙承完拭汗，突然吓到孙承完，孙承完站了起来。“怎么了，承完。” “没事，没事，不会有事的。”念叨的孙承完突然紧紧地抱着裴珠泫，裴珠泫被她抱得莫名其妙，但又有点不知所措。

“泫儿，我今夜有点不舒服，我们就这样睡吧，我自己脱掉外衣就好。”松开了裴珠泫的孙承完自顾自地转身念念叨叨，脱去了外衣后，准备回身上床。转过身后，瞬间人都僵直了，不自觉地吞着口水。原来床上的裴珠泫不知何时，已褪去中衣，只留下一条亵裤和一件松垮垮的肚兜。露出上半身白皙肌肤的裴珠泫糯糯的对着孙承完喊着 “承完…我冷…”孙承完脑海中的那根名为理智的弦突然镫的一声，断掉了。整个人傻呆呆的站在那里，往前走也不是，往后退也不是。裴珠泫看她整个人傻了站在那，还以为她是因为第一次，所以发傻。裴珠泫只好忍住自己内心中的羞涩，下床把孙承完拉了上床，不过孙承完还在发呆中，一个不留神，不小心绊到自己，然后将裴珠泫压到了床上。孙承完想立马起来，但是裴珠泫紧紧地抱住了她的腰 “承完，你是不是…你是不是还是介意了。” “我知道的，我知道我不是处子，还生了别人的女儿，你一定还是介意的，我…”剩下的那些让人讨厌的话都被孙承完全部吻走了。 “没有的事，我说了我不介意。不是你的问题，是我的…”这次轮到孙承完被裴珠泫吻住了，裴珠泫不想再听到孙承完说出那些她不想听到的话。

“你若不介意，你若爱我，便要了我吧，让我成为你真正的女人，承完。”裴珠泫湿漉漉的双眼直勾勾的盯着孙承完，眉梢眼底除了一丝丝的委屈，还带有一丝丝的妩媚。孙承完内心叹了一口气，觉得自己真的自作自受。裴珠泫看孙承完迟迟都不愿意行动，就背过身去，委屈地抽泣着。听到哭泣声，孙承完真的想抽自己一巴掌，想法和行动一致，孙承完还真的抽了自己一巴掌。裴珠泫听到背后的巴掌声，突然回头一望，看到孙承完自己抽自己一巴掌，立马就抓过孙承完的手 “承完，别，是我不配。” 两行清泪还挂在脸庞上的裴珠泫真的让孙承完很心疼，孙承完轻轻的抱着裴珠泫，慢慢吻去她脸上的泪痕。随后轻轻的吮住裴珠泫柔软的唇，而裴珠泫则闭上双眼热烈的回应着这个吻。

孙承完嘴上不停歇，手上也不停歇，右手悄悄的解开了裴珠泫身上那块松垮垮的肚兜，往后扔去，又快速脱掉亵裤，再次扔掉。裴珠泫突然感到上下都有点凉，不自觉的想双手遮住，但是孙承完的脑袋却比裴珠泫的手还快，孙承完突然埋头在她那高耸入云的山峰中, 吸着峰丛间那甘美的仙气，然后轻轻的舔舐着那耸立的红豆，而右手则慢慢的从光滑的平原一路滑到深涧，幽泉已不停的涓涓细流。星火燎原，裴珠泫忍不住挺了挺身子，双手紧紧的抓住被褥，脑海一片混沌，早已无暇顾及孙承完尚未脱掉中衣之事。孙承完右手来到桃源洞口，慢慢地按揉，慢慢地磨蹭，“承完…别…快…”迷糊的裴珠泫早已溃不成军。 “泫儿，别快吗？那我再慢点。” 裴珠泫听后忍不住嗔了一眼孙承完，孙承完被那眼神嗔得心都慢了一拍，然后立刻便冲进那桃源深处。“啊…疼…”久未经人事的裴珠泫突然感受到一股充实却带些疼意。孙承完轻轻吻着裴珠泫的额头，却不敢轻举妄动。片刻，裴珠泫忍不住的动了动，孙承完收到作战的信号，才慢慢的在那桃源深浅之处来回穿梭。两炷香后，孙承完和裴珠泫都已大汗淋漓，幽幽清泉早已沾湿褥子。

孙承完的双唇轻轻掠过裴珠泫圆润的耳垂，耳鬓厮磨，喃喃低语。窗外突然传来稀稀疏疏的雨声，红烛尚未燃尽，孙承完趁着微弱的烛火，抬头欣赏着自己的爱人。裴珠泫那满头青丝早已随意散乱在脸庞上，丝丝缕缕的，滑嫩的俏脸越发娇小，甚至红润得像是能挤得出水。媚意深藏黑眸内，可惜因裴珠泫的无力而被掩埋，无法欣赏。那双朱唇不再是水嫩嫩的粉色，而是被孙承完吻得红肿，简直让裴珠泫再添风情。而原本净如初雪的肌肤早已染上点点红印，如绽放的红梅。裴珠泫无力的瘫软在床，那极致的魅惑让孙承完仍然蠢蠢欲动。

孙承完调皮的小舌头一路从圆润的耳垂到白皙的脖颈，突然加快速度的冲锋陷阵，来到那桃源外的密茂森林。孙承完故作调皮的用鼻尖在森林外处蹭了蹭，闻了闻，突然伸出小舌头在那森林掩埋的下方向上的舔舐。裴珠泫被那异样的感觉吓得突然睁开了眼，看到孙承完正埋头她双腿间。立即拢住双腿“承完…别…脏…别…” “不脏，泫儿，很干净，很清甜。”孙承完抬头回应，裴珠泫得以看见孙承完嘴角边那未断的银丝，瞬间害羞得立马别过头，很想伸手去推挤孙承完，但是她根本无力。这时，红烛突然“啪”的一声，灯芯终于燃尽，房内剎那失去光明。裴珠泫的理智也“啪”的一声断掉，漆黑的房内，她不再挣扎反抗，任由孙承完在她身下胡作非为。

最终茂密的桃源洞口喷出大量蜜汁甘泉，而裴珠泫也全身无力的昏睡了过去。孙承完轻轻拂开她面上那些乱发，饱含爱意和愧疚的目光直视着骤然昏睡的裴珠泫。想起裴珠泫的一颦一笑，纯真妩媚，都让她心动也心疼，她不知道该怎么面对之后得知真相的裴珠泫，也不知道该怎样才能好好的保护这段来之不易的感情，守护这个可能瞬间就摇摇欲坠的家。

窗外渐渐泛起了鱼肚白，而雨声渐渐疏落。不知雨势过后，是明朗的晴天，抑或是更强烈的暴风雨呢。


End file.
